1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant mobiles used on cribs and, more particularly, to an infant mobile with compact disc/cassette player apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children are a blessed addition to a family. As every parent knows, infants require considerable stimulation both audibly and visually to ensure that the child grows up normally and flourishes. These stimulations are also important in instilling in the infant a sense of security via a repeated audible and visual stimulation that is familiar to the infant. These stimulations let the infant know that he or she is in their normal environment and that all is well. The use of physical toys or objects also allow for the development of touch and depth perception by the reaching out action of the infant's hands to grasp said toys or objects. Scientific studies have shown repeatedly that an infant that is provided with physical stimulation means develops more quickly than an infant who is not provided with such stimulation. Additionally, external stimulation by other physical means allows for greater time for the parent or care giver to attend to other important matters, and reduces the time the infant may spend in a state of unexplained irritability, fussing, or crying.
One of the most common approaches to providing infants with audible, visual and physical stimulation has been through the use of mobiles attached to the infant's crib or playpen. Throughout the years the most common approach has been to provide a mobile, equipped with a wind up music box to provide such stimulation. The most common problem with such an approach is that the wind up music box only provides stimulation until the wind up mechanism stops, which is limited to only a short duration on the order of a few minutes. At this point the child's attention will be lost.
The previous art consists of many examples of devices designed to overcome the shortcomings of conventional mobiles. Examples of these devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,647, issued in the name of Stubbmann, in which the mobile fixtures rotate around a horizontal axis, U.S. Pat. No. D 364,652, issued in the name of Santana, which discloses mobile fixtures which glow in the dark and U.S. Pat. No. D 349,735, issued in the name of Cacciola, which also discloses a mobile which rotates around a horizontal axis. While a mobile constructed in accordance with these disclosures will certainly entertain an infant, they also possess many shortcomings themselves. These problems include the above-mentioned problem of short running times and no response to actions by the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,696, issued in the name of Hyman, et al. addresses these problems by the use of a motion sensor which allows for the activation of the mobile when the infant moves, and the use of a long term energy storage device, but no music reproduction for the purposes of sound stimulation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,181, issued in the name of Hyman, et al. allows for the use of sound reproduction, but not the use of motion detection on the part of the infant to allow for mobile control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,380, issued in the name of Anderson, addresses the aforementioned problems, by the use of a motion sensor and external sound reproduction means. A device constructed in accordance with this disclosure however is very large and attached to the dwelling room in which the crib or playpen is located. It is also only operated on alternating current and is therefore not easily relocated.
Another problem associated with conventional mobiles and the aforementioned prior art is that they are capable of playing only one set of musical tunes. This not only becomes monotonous for the infant after a time, but also for the parent or care giver, who must endure listening to it as well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,034, issued in the name of Zisholtz, discloses a mobile which utilizes a cassette player in which the parent or care giver may play varying musical tunes, and which may start and stop dependent upon movement of the infant. A problem associated with this approach, is that while the music may vary, the mobile fixtures turn only in a constant, non-varying pattern, which may cause the infant to stop paying attention. Also, current technology of music reproduction is utilizing the compact disc, which in many cases certain musical selections are only released on compact disc. This may prevent the parent or care giver from playing certain music they want the infant to hear. A final problem with a device constructed in accordance with this disclosure is that no remote control operation of the device is possible. This forces the parent or care giver to actuate controls directly on the device which may disturb the child that is in the early stages of falling asleep.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.